


Power of Magic

by InsaneRedDragon



Series: Grains of Sand [16]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8413354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneRedDragon/pseuds/InsaneRedDragon
Summary: For the prompt: Merhartwin; "Coven of Witches"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elletromil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/gifts).



“A coven. Of witches.” Eggsy looked between the two men with an unimpressed expression on his face. “What kind of story is this? I thought you were supposed to be telling me ‘bout your first date.”

Harry wrapped his arm around Eggsy’s shoulders tighter, patting the sheets for Merlin’s hand. “We are, dear boy. But it also involves a mission to gather Intel on a coven of witches. We even managed to see their magic circle up close.”

“It certainly made for an interesting backdrop for our first kiss.” Merlin’s fingers entwined with Harry’s as Eggsy’s sputtering laugh was buried into the side of his neck. The two men shared a fond glance over the boy’s head.

“Anyways, as I was saying before you rudely interrupted…”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr: [insanereddragon](http://insanereddragon.tumblr.com/). I'm always open for 100 word drabble and ficlet prompts.


End file.
